


Ren's Playtime

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Femdom, Oral Practice, Other, Strap-Ons, femboy, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Ren finally get to be alone in the dorm for the first time in awhile and decides to practice.





	1. Chapter 1

Ren was finally able to have a day alone in the dorm while the rest of his team was away training whatever they needed. He had insisted that they go on without him for one simple reason, the beowolf dildo that he wanted to force into his throat while he was away. Only one person on his team knew about the kind of person the calm male really was when alone, and that was only because the two had grown up together and actually supported his wants and cravings over the years. So, every time the dark-haired boy slipped into his favorite pair of pink panties that Nora had specifically picked out because they easily showed off the plumpness of his rear end and clung tightly to his cock, he’d always remember that there was at least someone who supported him.

 

The boy took his time to apply his makeup, having been sure to practice how Nora taught him over the years and do his best. Ren always tried to show off his eyes with eyeshadow, even if it was only him who ever saw it. Deep down, the pink-eyed boy was excited to try the dildo that he had snuck out to buy, eager to get to work on his oral skills for whenever he found someone he actually wanted to be with. Unfortunately, no one in Beacon was particularly up to his taste, not that he’d argue if ordered to suck someone’s cock. The feminine male could already feel himself getting excited and needy as the quick thought of someone forcing him on his knees came to mind.   
  


As he stared into the mirror, gazing at his slender body and admiring the look of confidence and need in his pink eyes, Ren couldn’t help but grow that much more aroused at how cute he was. Even as his cock tried to peak out of the panties that matched his eyes, tugging on the fabric just enough to show off what he was packing, the dark-haired boy smiled, enjoying just how lithe he looked in the mirror. Luckily, no one would be coming in and seeing him for a long time, giving him more than enough time to use the suction cup on the beowolf dildo to get it at the perfect height for him to practice while on his knees.

 

So when the boy sat on his knees, smiling at the dildo that was at least seven inches long with a knot at the bottom that he was determined to get to during his time today, he could feel his heart racing at the prospect, body already craving to be stuffed full of cock by someone or something. Taking a deep breath, Ren made his first move, licking along the bottom of the dog-shaped dick that hung from the wall and then around the sides, making sure it was nice and wet for what he wanted to do next. Despite his cravings to bury it down his throat and be the sloppy little slut he was, the pink-eyed boy smiled and kept going slow and steady, getting the fake member ready for his mouth.

 

His tongue continued to drag along the sides for just a moment longer before wrapping his soft lips around the dildo, sucking on it and doing his best to wrap his tongue around it just like it if was a real cock that was slowly filling his mouth inch by inch. Unfortunately, he was forced to stop about five inches in starting to gag around the toy as it started to fill the back of his throat, causing him to stay in place and slurp his tongue around every inch his could manage. Ren knew full well that his air intake was cut off at this point of the toy, meaning as he continued to gag and his throat continued to sputter around the decently thick shaft he was losing more and more air.   
  
However, true to his secretly slutty nature, the dark-haired boy refused to pull away and kept trying to get himself deeper down the toy, wanting to let it fill his throat as much as it could before his lips touched the knot. Unfortunately, before he was able to inch his way down the fake cock, Ren could feel tears starting fil his eyes and threaten to ruin his makeup as he continued to practice his skills. So he pulled back, fully unwrapping his lips from the beowolf cock that hung on the wall and coughing just a bit in front of it, turning his face red with embarrassment and shame that he wasn’t able to manage what he wanted to do. Looking at the toy and peppering the side with dozens of kisses, he was determined to try again and get even better.

 

Without another moment’s hesitation, the young boy wrapped his lips around the member and forced his way back down, giving in to his cravings and not taking his time like with his last attempt. However, this time, Ren was able to feel his throbbing cock twitch and pull against the fabric of his panties even harder than before from the actions he took, mentally taking note that he enjoyed the rush and insanity of taking things quickly instead of slow and steady. Even as he refused to touch his twitching cock until he had met his goal of taking the knot into his mouth, the pink-eyed cutie was clearly able to feel his excitement and inner arousal climbing as he continued his work, doing his best to ignore the precum that he was already leaking into the panties he wore.   
  
On his second attempt, Ren knew he had gotten lucky as he made it fully down the shaft and only leaving the knot left for him to reach accomplish his goal. But that didn’t stop the shame and embarrassment of not being able to reach it from swelling up in his gut yet again, actually getting to him enough to allow his tears to fall down his cheeks and start ruining his makeup, dirtying his face in the process. Deep down, he knew what he was, but as he pulled back again, taking a few deep breaths and feeling how emotional he was getting over not being able to fully take a beowolf cock into his throat in one go, it fully cemented how much of a slut the feminine boy was in his heart.

 

Looking back at the toy as he wrapped his fingers around it, the dark-haired boy decided on one last attempt before putting everything away and making sure to look nice before his team had returned. Of course, if he didn’t manage to do it, Ren didn’t plan to touch his cock until his next attempt as punishment for not making it far enough. However, as he went back for his third try, he decided to try something new, working the cock like it was the real deal instead of treating it like a toy. Bobbing his head along the shaft, the pink-eyed slut stroked the member in the same rhythm that his head moved, helping put him into the mindset that this was a real cock he was taking, hoping to earn a delicious mouthful of cum from.

 

Even as he drove himself into this mindset, absentmindedly rolling his hips against the floor like he was riding another cock, he was unable to reach the peak he wanted, only managing once again to reach the knot and give it a good few kisses before the feeling of the dildo scraping against the back of his throat was enough to almost push him over the edge. But he didn’t deserve to cum just yet, not until he managed to get the knot into his mouth and make all this practice worthwhile. And as he sat there, letting the toy rob him of his oxygen and make him that much more desperate to reach it, something spectacular happened.   
  
He hadn’t heard the dorm room door opening behind him as Nora walked in with a devious smile. The ginger was more than happy to sneak up on her best friend and give him a little extra love and encouragement as he needed it, and seeing the tears that rolled down his face and ruined his make up as she approached him was all the girl needed to give him that extra push. And push she did, with plenty of delight as she grabbed the back of Ren’s head. “Hey, Renny!~” She cheered, using the grip on the back of his head to push the boy past his limits, forcing the knot past his lips and the nose against the wall. The energetic girl certainly wasn’t surprised to hear the muffled and gleeful moan leave her feminine best friend as he came inside of his panties without even touching his cock the entire time, not that she knew or cared really. “You’re welcome, you cute slut.~”


	2. Nora's Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After helping her best friend take a knot into his lips for the first time in his life, she helps him learn the bliss of anal sex.

Nora smirked as she pulled Ren into her lap after helping him achieve his goal of taking the dildo to its knot with only his mouth. Unfortunately for the young feminine boy, it had ruined his makeup in the process. “Awe! You’re a mess, Renny! Here, let me help you with your makeup. Let’s make you nice and pretty again so I can teach your ass the proper way to take a dildo.~” The young ginger giggled softly as she stood to her feet and heard a groan of compliance leave her lust-addled best friend. “I promise you’ll have fun, don’t worry.~” Sitting the boy back in front of the mirror from before, the aqua-eyed girl took out her makeup kit and licked her lips, using her remover to gently wipe away every smear, drip, and defilement that was on his face, making sure to especially get the lipstick that had almost faded from his lips. “Be honest with me, did it really feel that good to get it to the knot the first time? You’ve been trying for months.~”   
  
“It… It did…” Ren always felt a bit odd whenever Nora of all people was helping him look better and explore more of this secret side of him that no one else knew, but maybe it was because he knew she was the one person out there in the world of Remnant that would actually go against her base nature to focus on his own pleasure instead of hers. That, or the fact that the ginger always seemed to have a sense of beauty and grace whenever she helped the slutty boy with his makeup, almost like a motherly touch. “Thank you again for… buying it for me… Again…”   
  
“Well, I couldn’t hide the last one forever, when Yang came in trying to make Pyrrha her pet, she saw it and stole it. But I’m more than happy to help you with this, Renny!~” Nora leaned in close and placed a soft kiss on her best friend’s lips, pulling back the moment she felt him return the affection. “Now that you’re cleaned up, let’s make you pretty again, okay?~” The young girl stood up tall and took in a deep breath, taking a quick look over the boy’s features, hair, and even the way his suit had gotten riled up while he was having his fun. “First thing’s first….” The energetic girl let out her breath as she fixed his bunny suit, smiling and sticking her tongue out of her mouth as she got it neat and tidy against his body, putting the tail properly above his perky rear end before sitting him back in front of the mirror. “Now for your hair.” Of course, it was long and she knew the perfect way to make it look fluffy, but the girl had decided to put a boy in it above his left eye before running her fingers through it from behind to make sure there were no knots that she would get caught in later while having her fun with him.   
  
“Are we going to coat me in makeup again or just the basics for the sake of time?” Ren asked, almost interrupting the girl’s thought process as he looked at her reflection in the mirror. “I’d rather not let it all go to waste once again just because you…. Well…”   
  
“Want to use you like the little slut you are?~” The words left Nora’s tongue with a bit of inflation and pride to them that she could visibly see the shiver of anticipation travel through Ren’s spin, bringing a smile to her face once again. “How about just some lipstick and eyeliner, then? Simple, easy, can be hidden if someone tries to walk in.” When she earned a nod of approval from her friend, the ginger got started, finding the least bright shade of pink lipstick she had, picked out for the feminine boy of course, before applying it to his lips. The girl even hummed during the short process before pulling away and placing a soft kiss onto his lips once again, earning a soft blush and smile from the boy she adored and was so willing to help. Spinning him to look in the mirror, her hands were already darting around the counter for the lightest green eyeliner she could find. “There. Look good to you?”   
  
“I don’t know how you manage to do it…. Just a few moments of looking at me and you find the shades that perfectly bring out the features I naturally want shown. Have…. Have you always wanted this to happen, Nora?” The boy turned around just to see the girl shake her head and her hand coming towards his face, causing him to close his eyes with the knowledge of what she was going to do next. Almost immediately, he could feel her hands at work around his eyes.   
  
“I’ll admit that at first, I had a few dreams of just sitting around and doing your makeup for a day or two, but after awhile, I realized that it wasn’t about what I wanted. It was about making the boy who saved my life, my best friend, and the closest companion I’ll ever have, happy with who he is. So… If I have to learn a few extra things about being girly to help you with what you want, then you can bet your cute ass that I’m certainly going to!~” After she finished speaking, she watched her pink-eyed friend open his eyes and gasped at the way the green and pink seemed to clash and pop together in a way that made his eyes almost sparkle. “Perfect!~ Now, get on the bed like the good slut you are and I’ll get our special dildo.”   
  
“You mean the one that you’ve had me…”   
  
“That’s the one!~” Nora giggled as she rushed under her bed, finding the alpha beowolf breeding edition strap-on dildo she had bought a few months back. “There it is! The big boy that I’ve been getting some of your cum into to give it a more natural feel.~” An overly happy smile spread across her face as she ran to the door, stripping her clothes off along the way before locking it and running back to the bed with the lightning fast speed she was known for in battle. Keeping her smile, the girl held the dildo to her friend’s face and watching him immediately wrap his lips around it just like he was trained to do. “Now, while you lube up our toy like a good boy, tap the end twice if you want me to be rough with you, once if you want me to be gentle, three times if you want gentle first and rough later. Almost immediately, she got a response of three taps on her lap. “Got it! We’ll sneak out tonight and get rough together so that we don’t have to worry about you getting caught being so cute and slutty, okay?~”

 

Ren nodded happily and pulled off the strap-on after a moment, gasping quickly before tackling Nora onto the bed and give her cheek a few quick kisses. “No matter what happens, who we meet, or what we do in our life, you’re the best friend I’ll ever have and I can never thank you enough for helping me realize who I am.” However, the boy was quickly countered by the girl’s strength pushing him onto his back and forcing his legs into the air so she got a good view of his rear end and his cock and balls tugging against the panties that easily shifted to the side. “Huh…?”

 

“Hearing you moan in joy and bliss is all the thanks I need. Now, we’re going to take things slow.~” Nora didn’t even have the toy properly equipped when she slowly pushed it into her friend, inch by inch, stretching his almost unused hole out by the toy. Eventually, when it was all the way in, she finally got into position, groaning in delight as the small end of the specially ordered strap-on split her lower lips and entered her womanhood. The energetic girl leaned in close to her best friend, resting her forehead against his own while she got everything properly strapped around her hips and thighs. “Remember, Ren. You’ll find a man to make you happier than you ever thought possible one day, I just know it.~” With that, she placed a light kiss on his lips to muffle any sounds that left his mouth as she started slowly moving her hips back and forth, letting his body get used to the size without actually hurting him.

 

It was a slow, burning, blissful sense of pain that filled the feminine boy’s system as his friend started fucking him, being gentle as she could be with his tight ass. Sure, he had gotten a few toys a few inches in and his fingers all the way, but this was his first proper fucking, and as he felt the strap-on’s tip be the only thing in his hole before he was slowly filled back up with every inch, he was happy to be letting his best friend take his first true time. Ragged and heavy breaths and moans left Ren as Nora’s hips continued to move in a gentle slowness that he was incredibly happy he decided on doing first. He opened his pink eyes and smiled as he saw the girl’s aqua gaze meeting his own, prompting him to almost immediately wrap his arms around her neck and pull her into a loving and passionate kiss once again. “Thank you for actually being gentle with me.~” The slutty boy only heard a soft giggle as a response to his words as the girl moved her hips a bit faster, causing soft and pleasant mewls to leave his lips.   
  
“Well, you did ask for it.~” The young girl licked her lips as she watched her friend’s face contort in a soft and warm pleasure that seemed to radiate from his body to her own, warming her heart and muscles in a way she didn’t realize was possible before. Though, it didn’t stop her from bringing her friend the best pleasure she could manage, unable to feel the way his inner walls greedily clung to the fake cock that was moving in and out of him at a pace that was getting about to the pace of normal sex with anyone who wasn’t as energetic as Nora was. “Just let me know if it hurts too much or you want me to stop. I’ll slow down and-”   
  
“No!~ Keep going! Don’t stop…” Ren basically begged his best friend to keep this fuck going while he looked into her eyes, forcing one of his to stay open just to show how determined he was as all the pain had faded and it was now only pleasure that coursed through him. It didn’t matter to him that his cock was being ignored or that he could feel the cloth of his panties grinding and shifting against his balls like there was no tomorrow with each thrust that Nora made. What the girl was doing for him, right here, right now, was far better than any present she could’ve ever given or any time she had spent teaching him how to apply his makeup on his own. “I love it…” The words were soft, easy, and almost inaudible as he spoke what was on his mind and heart, smiling and forcing himself to bit his lower lip to try and stay quiet. “Please…. Keep going… I want to feel you cum inside of me.~”

 

Nora shook her head and softly giggled as she reached down and held one of the boy’s hands, intertwining their fingers as a soft and genuine smile came to her lips. “Of course, Renny, you cute little slut. Tell Momma who is the best person in the world.~” Of course, the ginger knew that whatever left his lips in a few moments was going to be from the heat of the moment, but that was something she didn’t mind, knowing he still appreciated what she was doing for him. Luckily, with how customizable this strap-on was, the button to make it cum was right on the girl’s left hip, the hand she still had free as she looked at the slutty boy’s face, happy to see such joy in his expression. But she wasn’t going to push it just yet, wanting him to really enjoy the experience and possibly be forced over the edge of his own orgasm before being filled.

 

“You are, Nora.~” He said with a smile, keeping his eyes closed but leaning his head back as the pleasure started to fully consume him. “You are… For being the best person I could ever ask for in my life. You tell me I’ll find a man to -ah fuck….- make me happy, but…” Ren paused as he opened his eyes and ran a hand up the ginger’s back into the thick of her hair on the back of her head, making sure she couldn’t pull away with what he was about to say next. Even as he watched the deep red blush come to the girl’s cheeks, the feminine boy knew that he was saying the right thing, no matter how the two felt about each other. “But maybe… Maybe there’s already a woman who does that.~” He wanted to wait for her reaction to the words that left his lips, but as he felt her hips stop, fear suddenly took him over, making him think he said something wrong. “Nora…? I’m… I didn’t think that’d-”   
  
“Renny, you idiot….” The aqua-eyed girl started softly crying before she closed her eyes and rested her head against her friend’s shoulder, gently nibbling on it to try and calm herself down. “You don’t say that to someone unless you don’t want anyone else in your life. You know that I just want you to be happy, even if that means you don’t want-”   
  
“But I do, numbskull.~” Even as the pleasure was still in his system, the boy had managed to calm his tone enough to speak into the girl’s ear without hurting her. “You are the best woman I’ll ever find in my life and I know you’ll let me explore even more with who I am. You make me happy with my life and I couldn’t ask for better. I don’t want anyone else, but I’m sure you’ll let me take a good cock or two during our lives.” A soft chuckle left the boy before his lips were captured in a deep and loving kiss, lust and passion out the window for a moment before he finally got a good look into those aqua eyes that had helped him through so much in his life. “Now, what do you say to continuing being my first good fuck?~”

 

The energetic girl sniffled a bit as she sat back up on her knees, keeping the strap-on inside of the boy before nearly lurching down and sinking her teeth into his neck, smiling in the process. No words were shared anymore before Nora started moving her hips once again, fucking her friend faster and harder than before, quietly relishing in the soft scream that left him as she bottomed out inside of her rear end over and over again. “Dumbass.~” The ginger smirked and pulled away from the very fresh and very prominent bite that could easily be covered by Ren’s long hair. “There! The mark that proves you belong to me forever and ever!~ Hope you don’t learn to regret what you said.~”

 

Just like a few moments ago, the room was filled with the sounds of the bed creaking and the slutty boy mewling and moaning under the touch of his new lover, both of them back to enjoying themselves and taking it to the next level. But neither of them would’ve expected things to heat up and grow between them just as fast as what happened, not that either of them were complaining as Nora gently spanked her friend, getting a bit kinky in the process of teaching Ren to take a real cock. The only sounds between them were the sounds of moans and skin slapping together as time continued to pass on and the two had their fun, at least, until the feminine boy reached his limit.

 

It didn’t take much longer before the pink-eyed boy threw his head back in bliss and felt his orgasm tearing through him. Rope after thick rope of cum left his body as he bucked his cute hips against Nora’s strap on to make sure he got as much pleasure as his body could possibly process. Each rope of cum stained his cute white panties even more than the left, until his throbbing cock slipped out from under the fabric and landing on the bottom portion of his torso, another few ropes leaving his member and ruining the bunny suit he adored so much. Ren couldn’t help but whimper in a mixed sense of pride and unhappiness as he watched his favorite gift get ruined by him having fun.

 

Fortunately, Nora was there to cheer him up with a few quick kisses before pulling out of his cute rear end and licking the cum off his suit. “Don’t worry, Renny.! We'll get it cleaned before tonight! Get undressed and we can rush down to the laundry room before anyone catches us.~” The young girl licked her lips as she watched the boy undress before her, extremely happy that she was able to bring him something he had always wanted in such a short amount of time without even having to worry about herself or waste any of the special cum she had prepared. “I’ll make sure to creampie that cute little ass of yours tonight when we go outside.~”


	3. Late Night Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Ren have the last bit of their fun at night.

The young ginger couldn’t hide her smile as she held her lover’s hand while stepping outside in the black of night, making sure to stay out of obvious sightlines to avoid being caught out of their dorm after hours. Fortunately, right there with her was Ren, once again dressed in his bunny suit and even wearing a cute pair of fake bunny ears to fit the look better since the outfit already came with a small tail. “There! Renny, we can have our fun right over there!” The aqua-eyed girl smirked and rushed to a spot in the clearing that was out of the way for being seen, meaning that anyone who spotted them would’ve had to look twice and then really peer over to get a good look. Luckily, that was more than enough for her new boyfriend as he immediately found his position on his hands and knees with his plump rear end sticking out in the air. “Awe. Does my cute bunny boy wanna be fucked right here in the open?~”

 

Ren sighed happily as he listened to the teasing words that left his girlfriend’s lips, already getting aroused just from the fact that they were really outside at night so she could fuck him rougher than back in the bedroom. “Don’t tease me, Nora. I don’t want us to get caught, and I…. I don’t want to wait to be filled with your ‘cock’ another time.” The feminine boy shook her rear end to try and tease the energetic girl he chose to give his heart earlier in the day, letting out a blissful gasp at the feeling of her soft hand harshly slapping his ass, even groaning from the feeling of her fingers squeezing down on the soft cheek. “Safe to assume you’ll be rough with me?” He asked, turning back to look at her with his pink eyes that were once again highlighted by the green eyeliner he put on.

 

“Not rough enough for you to need a special word to let me know to stop. If it hurts too much, just say to stop and I will. I want you to have fun, after all, Ren.” The young girl reached into her jacket that barely covered any real portion of her body that wasn’t her ample chest and pulled out a small container of lube, immediately pulling her other hand away from the boy’s ass and setting the container in between his soft cheeks. Nora let out a soft giggle at the almost inaudible moan that left his lips from the feeling of something sliding between his asscheeks. “Slut.~” Of course, the girl spoke the word as a confident joke while she equipped herself with the strap on that she wanted to fill her boyfriend with so badly. A moment later, she pulled the container out from between his cheeks and opened it, getting plenty of lube on both her hands before applying it to the strap on and the slutty boy’s rear end, happily sliding two fingers into his hole and fingering him for a moment.

 

It wasn’t really a new feeling to Ren to have fingers inside of his cute rear, but to have them lubed enough to basically slide around in his hole certainly was. “Oh, fuck!” The boy moaned quietly as he felt the fingers already starting to quickly piston in and out of his plump ass, gasping as he felt his lover’s tongue following close behind. The feeling of Nora’s tongue circling his puckered hole while her fingers explored its insides was something that had never happened to the bunny boy before and it was more than enough to set him alight inside with the need for more, bucking his hips back against the ginger’s face and moaning a bit louder than a moment ago. “Oh, gods that feels so good.~”

 

Nora let out another cute giggle before pulling back and quickly replacing her fingers with the tip of the strap on she had brought with them, biting her lip and almost immediately starting to move her hips. “Rough sex doesn’t always wait for the other to be ready, Ren.~” She could hear the poor boy under her whimper in a mixture of overwhelming pleasure and unexpected pain as she moved her body faster with each passing second. The energetic girl somehow managed to retain a sense of gentleness with her thrusts as she held tightly to her boyfriend’s hips, but there was no hiding the smile that spread across her lips as she watched him arch his back in bliss like a true buttslut. That was all the encouragement the girl needed to start actually getting rough with him, biting her lip and leaning over his body in such a way that when she bottomed out inside of him it was almost like she was trying to push his cock and pelvis against the ground. “Alright, Renny!~ Time to have the real fun tonight!”

 

The dark-haired boy closed his eyes and nodded at the girl’s words, letting out soft moans and whines that only seemed to fade in volume the longer he felt the fake cock pushing in and out of his rear end. But there was no denying the pleasure that coursed through him hotter than anything he couldn’t expected to feel, not that he would’ve bothered as he felt his lover’s soft hands running through his long hair. Ren was always rough with himself whenever he had gotten a new toy or was able to try on a new outfit, or even when he was alone in the room, but being outside where he could possibly be seen, stuffed with a fake cock that he knew would fill his insides with a warm cum that he desperately started to crave was a blissful experience beyond imagination. “Don’t stop, Nora!~ Don’t you dare stop!” Suddenly, a loud moan that was almost a scream of pure bliss left his throat as he felt his girlfriend thrust into him hard enough that he scooted forward in the dirt about an inch before she pulled him back and repeated the process. Of course, it wasn’t the fastest and most passionate experience the boy ever had, but it was certainly the roughest as he felt his knees being dug into the dirt with each thrust.

 

Every thrust that the girl made, she knew that it was bringing her lover pleasure, knew that every movement of her hips was just another that was splitting her ass in two around this thick fake cock while she got him off and taught him how pleasurable rough sex could be. “Atta boy, Renny. Take my cock and learn to love every second of it.~” Nora smiled and leaned down enough to gently nibble on the pink-eyed boy’s earlobe, pressing her hips against his own and starting to gently roll her hips to give his ass a short break from the overly rough pleasure. “You’re such a cutie, Ren and I wish I had a real cock to pound this ass every day. I bet you’d like that wouldn’t you? Being able to wrap your lips around my thick cock and choke on it every day before class.~”   
  
Ren couldn’t help but moan and writhe under Nora’s body, loving her every word and nodding in response as nothing but moans and whines left him during their fucking. At least until he bit his lip and pushed his ass against her hips, rolling it around and stirring up his insides more than when she was just fucking him. “Nora… Gods… I’d love that. I wouldn’t need anyone else in my life other than you.~” The boy turned his head and smiled to the ginger that was still pressed tightly against him. “Let me turn around… Fuck me on my back… I want to see your face and kiss you.” Almost immediately, the ruined bunny got what he wanted, being flipped onto his back and feeling those soft hands find their place on his hips once again. “Much better!”

 

Nora smiled and gently kissed her lover, moving her hips once again to start pounding into his rear end. It was easy to muffle his moans as their lips stayed locked together, happy to know that the feminine boy was having the time of his life while they were out in public. Her movements started a bit slow once they were in their new position, giving herself time to lock her arms under his knees and put them into the mating press position. “How’s this feel, Ren? Yang showed it to me during class one day.~” Of course, she was answered with a loud moan from the slutty boy as she pounded deep into his ass, happily sinking her teeth into his neck as she waited for him to force out a proper response. The ginger knew how deep she was hitting every time she bottomed out inside of the boy’s well-used ass, savoring every moan and whine that left his lips.

 

“S-So… So deep… Oh gods!” Ren threw his head back as he felt Nora’s teeth clamp down around his neck, visibly marking him as her own and making him scream in pleasure as they were trying to not get caught. Each and every thrust the girl made was another that sent him closer and closer to the edge of his hands-free orgasm, though once he felt her tongue started tracing around the marks that were now in his neck, he knew that wasn’t going to take much longer. He was getting off on having his best friend and secret lover fuck his ass as rough as she could without physically hurting him, and that realization turned the slut on far more than he would’ve ever expected. “I’m such a slut, Nora! I’m your slut for your cock only! Please, cum inside me!~” As he screamed out his pleasure to the world, the boy in a bunny suit was given just what he wanted to get.

 

“Sure thing, Renny!~” The girl let out a soft giggle as she pressed the button on her hip, sending streak after streak of cum into her lover’s ass, gasping as that was all it took to push him over the edge of his orgasm as well. A soft giggle left her as she watched rope after rope of cum leave Ren’s cock and land on the ground beside him, a few streaks of white painting his bunny suit once more. “How was that, you little slut? I may not be able to give you an authentic creampie, but I hope this satisfies until we find you a man that will. Until then, I hope you enjoy being filled like this.” Nora leaned down and gently kissed the pink-eyed boy that was breathing heavy as he basked in the blissful afterglow of his orgasm.

 

“I loved it, Nora.” The feminine boy smiled and wrapped his arms around the girl’s neck, smiling and pulling her into a tired and sloppy kiss while he locked his fingers behind her head. It was a simple pleasure that he was happy to be selfish and take for himself, especially when her soft lips danced perfectly with his. “That was far better than I would’ve expected. Thank you for being my girlfriend and teaching me how great this feels.” Ren spoke with a tone of pride and pure joy as he looked into those aqua eyes he loved, smiling as he watched her lips curl into a smile all the same.

 

“Of course, Ren. I’ve wanted to be with you all my life and I’m very happy to now call you mine, even if we will keep it a secret and be with others when the need arises. You always make me happy.” Nora smirked and slowly pulled herself out of her friend’s freshly creampied ass, biting her lip and listening to the whine that left him as she did do. “What? You want it again?”

 

“Maybe…”


End file.
